The BHS Marching Band Field Trip!
by Japanimerocker
Summary: YAY! I'm going on a field trip! My first work as onebangedpilot. Rated for insanity. R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is totally fiction. This never happened. The people here are real with their real identities. Screw the innocent.  
  
The BHS MB Field Trip  
  
"Ugh...so...heavy..." John grunted as he dragged his tenor saxophone to its case after a long band practice. (Whenever do we have short practices? n_n) Dan and Nick sighed as they put their trumpets into the padded cases. "Everyone listen up!" Nyguard, (yes that's his nickname) the drum major, called out. "Next week we have a competition in Houston. All of you be here Thursday at 5:00 AM sharp! If you get here at 5:01you will miss the bus!" Nyguard finished, and left to do some inane errand that Bonnie, the other drum major had sent him on. "There's my mom. See you guys in a week!" Nick called as he jumped into his mom's car. John and Dan waved and walked to their rides and left.  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
John yawned. He had been up since 4:30, and lost much needed sleep. Nick and Dan found him and they talked for five minutes until Bonnie called everyone to load their luggage into the storage section of the bus. After that all the students piled onto the tour bus to Houston. Dan found three empty seats near the back and the trio of band geeks quickly sat down in them. almost instantaneously John pulled out his head phones and Nick whipped out his Game Boy Advance. Dan...well Dan just sat there. ( u_u ()) After all the preparations were set, Uncle Tony, our director entered one of the buses and Mr. Jamison entered the second, of about 150 raging high school students. They signaled for the trip to start. All of a sudden Nyguard asked, "UT, are we there yet?" What followed was a swift smack from Bonnie. "Dork..."  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
"Get up come on get down with the sickness! You mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You (censored ) get up come on get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift that has been given to me!" Yes, John was singing. Even worse was the fact that he was next to the color guard, who musically speaking, didn't see eye to eye. A Japanese exchange student, Yoshiko asked Nick, her eyes full of amusement and surprise, "Is he always like this?" "Every single day" Nick trailed off. The three kids watches sadly as their friend started head banging in front of most the color guard, shouting the lyrics.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it... My marching band people...  
  
Nick: That John kid sounds like a real dork.  
  
Onebangedpilot: Shut up! I mean... R&R ok? 


	2. Hotels, Swimming, and a Whistle

A/N: Hello people, this is the second installment of my fic, BHS Marching Band Field Trip! Let me make three quick notes. 1. Nick and RantaruHoshi21 are now my official muses for this story. *stamps OFFICIAL on Rantaru and Nick* 2. DragonLady, I-er John wasn't making fun of the color guard. They were merely behind John when he was singing and head banging. ^^;;; 3. I *really* exaggerated on my band size. It's only about 55 people. Ready Nick, Rantaru?  
  
Nick and Rantaru: Ready!  
  
Onward then!  
  
BHS Marching Band Field Trip!  
  
Many hours later, the marching band we all love ( no, not yours, mine..^^) finally arrived at the famous hotel. Bags were checked, instruments sorted and friends met. The three band dorks (Nick: Hey!) Fine, band people we know and love, well not LOVE but tolerate, John, Nick and Dan with the added chaos of Yoshiko, Katie and Amy, ran off to the rooms the band was staying in. The three guys ran in one room, the girls in another. Ten minutes after the boys started unpacking the most horrific sight the kids could behold. In a word, Nyguard. Needless to say, the three freshman were speechless. Without a thought Nyguard said, "There has to be at least one upperclassman in one room." Nyguard just carried on and started unpacking. *One Hour Later*  
  
Seeing 55 people in a small pool and hot tub is astounding. Having them all be band geeks is worse. There were chicken fights galore, cannon balls, and random people screaming things. "Yay! Marshmallow Poof!" "Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" "Ahh! I lost a contact!" "Man so *that's* why they call you Cheeks!" (That's an inside joke....don't ask...^^;) "CANNONBALL!" "Yoshi-sempai, want to swim?" (Sempai is a Japanese term of respect for upperclassmen... and women) After an hour of fun, games, and all out weirdness, the band left for a three hour practice. Tired, sweaty and cold, John, Nick, Dan and Nyguard crawled into the room and flopped in the three beds and couch. *The Next Morning*  
  
Ah, 6:00 AM. A time for rest. A time for relaxation. A time for a senior drum major to scare three freshman. Nyguard crept slowly to the three beds, blankets askew, arms and legs hanging out. The senior took a deep breath and... *WHISTLE!!!* With a collective scream, the freshman jolted awake. the first thing they saw was... well in John's case, a very blurry Nyguard. With a glare and sigh, John, Nick and Dan got ready for the competition.  
  
A/N: YAY! It's done! thanks to the people who reviewed. And no, the B does *not* stand for Bellview. 


	3. A competition, drills, ice cream, and a ...

A/N: Just to let every one know, I will try to update the story more often, (Jess: Yeah...right) *glares* and I will *not* tell the name of my high school for reasons of privacy.  
  
The BHS Marching Band Field Trip  
  
Time: 10:43 AM. Place: Houston Sports Arena. Event: Fiesta-val Championship.  
  
Clapping is heard. A high pitched sizzling is also in the air. "DETAIL! ATTEN-HUT!" "HUT!" The band of fifty snapped into poses to the amazement of the crowd, mostly from one alto sax that had turned around and did a Micheal Jackson impression with his hand in the air. More clapping. "MARK TIME MARK!" Slowly, the high schoolers went into an attention position and moved apart while two trumpets did a duet. Two lines were formed, and instruments snapped up, and on continued the show. Fifty sets later, the band marched off the field, all in unison, with the drum line rattling off the cadence.  
  
*Two Hours Later, Hotel*  
  
"Do you think monkeys can swim?" "I don't know. Why?" "Guys be quiet, I'm doing my exercises" "Baka Nyguard..." Yes, another great day in the hotel room 258. Nyguard was doing some vocal thing, Nick and John were debating the swimming capabilities of monkeys, and Dan, once again, was just sitting there. "For the last time, monkeys can NOT swim!" "If you don't be quiet, I'll tell UT you guy broke the tape on the door last night!" "Why don't we all just read?" "Detail to the ready!" "...Oh great." "Detail atten hut!" "Hut!" "Detail! Present arms!" "One two!" At the most inopportune times Cara opened the door, "Hey John I was wondering if you wanted to meet...oh" Cara gave the four guys a weird look as Nyguard said, "Can't you see were busy?" Cara bolted after shouting, "I LOVE MIKE!" Needless to say, eyebrows were raised.  
  
*One Hour Later, Ice Cream Parlor"  
  
"Aren't you going to eat your ice cream?" Cara asked. The only response out of John was a "Mmmf" denoting his tiredness from the drilling of Nyguard. But after a few bites, his mood improved. "So Nyguard drilled you for an hour?" Yoshiko questioned. "Yeah, it was even worse than when I got Roman in a full nelson and he punched me in the back." "Ouch" chorused around the table consisting of Cara, Yoshiko, Roman, Becky, Marissa, Dave, Kyle and Leigh Ann. (A/N: Must have been a pretty big table, huh?) After everyone had finished, the group had left to prowl the streets before another practice. They had just turned a corner when John exclaimed, "I didn't think I'd see you here!"  
  
A/N: Who is this mystery person? What kind of sprinkles did Kyle put on his ice cream? Will Dan ever do anything? Find out next time on... what's the title again? *Nick and Jess fall over* 


	4. Mystery person and a karaoke experiece

A/N: Wow! Two chapters in two days! Must be something in the water... anyways, I'm starting a poll to see what Dan should since he doesn't do much. Except read about government conspiracies. More on that later. Just don't suggest something too immoral. I don't think I need to elaborate. On with the fic!  
  
BHS Marching Band Field Trip  
  
They had just turned a corner when John exclaimed, "I didn't think I'd see you here!" There stood Vince, a long-time friend of John's that lives in Houston had somehow managed to meet with group of bandos. "Well, I heard you were going to be in Houston for some band thing, and I heard there was this crazy group of kids running around, so I thought it was you." "Gee, thanks..." John replied. "Do you want to come along Vince?" "All right!" The pack of nine set of to see what the city had to offer.  
  
*Half An Hour Later, Karaoke Bar"  
  
"Cool! A karaoke bar! Lets go in!" Cara exclaimed. "Like this?" Vince asked. Earlier, the kids had found a street vendor selling fake rings for fifty cents, so everybody adorned their faces with the fashion statements. Most had at least one nose, lip and eyebrow rings, with a few on each ear. Roman also had a sign on him saying 'Hi, I'm Roman, and I'm stupid' from Cara. "Sure, why not?" Dave reasoned. "I pick the song!" John called as he dashed into the bar. Everyone followed after him only to stop short after seeing UT and Mr. Jamison at a table. "Why'd everyone stop?" Vince asked "Cause our band director and assistant band director are over there." Kyle responded. The group tried to inch slowly out the door to the street, but UT and Mr. Jamison saw them and motioned for them to come in. They had told the teachers why they were there, about Roman's sign and why they looked like the newest punk band. (That was kind of the angle huh?) They also said they were embarrassed now with their teachers and some other people staring at them. Mr. Jamison gave them a speech on how they should act more silly and not care what other people think.  
  
*One Hour Later, Karaoke Bar*  
  
"Ok, I'm done" Mr. Jamison finished. The kids stared at him with a blank face, then got up to the stage where they found a drum set, two guitars, a bass guitar and a few mikes. The only people up there were roman and Becky, who wouldn't sing, and Yoshiko, who said everyone wouldn't understand her. All the other kids got on stage. Dave and Kyle grabbed the guitars and Vince put on the bass. John sat at the drum set, and everyone else including the four guys had mikes. Just as the song was about to start, the door opened and some of the other kids from the band came in, including Nick, Dan, and Nyguard. The kids froze, but remembered Mr. Jamison's speech. The four guys with instruments started mock-playing them, but it was so fake that everyone couldn't help but laugh.  
  
//Another day wasted out of time  
  
I can't get out of this  
  
Altered state of mind  
  
I'm going overboard  
  
My conscience meets decline  
  
Into Reality  
  
I know this can't be fine  
  
Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Making prefect nonsense  
  
Drowning in my doubt too well  
  
Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind  
  
So blind  
  
Who are these voices in my head  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
Living like the dead  
  
I haven't slept so long  
  
Feeling sad I dread  
  
I'm talking to myself  
  
Forgot what I just said  
  
Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Making prefect nonsense  
  
Drowning in my doubt too well  
  
Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind  
  
So blind  
  
Well I hold my only enemy as closely as a friend  
  
And I sold my own reality to further my descent  
  
Self-destruction taking over it's so easy to pretend  
  
Introduction to this nightmare may never end  
  
Can anyone help me drag my heels  
  
I'm running overtime  
  
I can't hold down my meals  
  
My mind is racing by  
  
Staring blankly feels  
  
Like pulling out my teeth  
  
While this engine winds  
  
Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Making prefect nonsense  
  
Drowning in my doubt too well  
  
Cause I'm all messed up  
  
Going nowhere fast but circles in my mind  
  
So blind//  
  
After they finished, they were given a standing ovation and were escorted by other band members and the directors to the practice.  
  
A/N: Four down! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! See you later! *runs off* 


	5. Award jitters and the power of a squad l...

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed . You are my inspiration and the reason I keep writing. Thank you. Now, this chapter will be different because of its serious nature and it will be written in script form like other stories I've written. Now on to the story.  
  
The BHS Marching Band Field Trip  
  
John: Dan, get off the phone.  
  
Dan: *stares blankly* No.  
  
John grabs phone and dials hotel room.  
  
Mollie: Hello?  
  
John : Hi, is Erica there?  
  
Mollie: Yeah, sure...*yells for Erica*  
  
Erica: Hello?  
  
John: Hi, could you meet me in the lobby in five minutes?  
  
Erica: Sure, I'll be right there. *hangs up*  
  
Five minutes later in the lobby...  
  
Erica: Hey, what's up?  
  
John: I wanted to talk about awards tomorrow...  
  
Erica: What about them?  
  
John : I'm worried about how we'll do.  
  
Erica: Well, did you do your best?  
  
John: Yeah, but I don't know if it'll be good enough.  
  
Erica: I'm going to quote Mr. Jamison on this, "If you worry about the performance the results will take care of themselves."  
  
Erica and John board elevator.  
  
John: Thanks Erica. *yawns*  
  
Erica: And you should.........go to bed.....now  
  
John: Oooh, exercising your squad leader powers?  
  
Erica: Yes. *elevator doors open* *shoves John in general direction of room* Get some sleep. Awards are tomorrow.  
  
John: All right. *turns to wave but trips on carpet and falls flat on his face*  
  
Erica: ...Yeah. Good nite.  
  
A/N: That's it! I'll have more soon! 


	6. Award Ceremony and Afterword

A/N: And now the moment of truth... Award day!...still don't own anything...that includes Fiesta-val  
  
BHS Marching Band Field Trip!  
  
The air was buzzing with excitement. Spectators and performers alike filled the arena, cheering their reason for being there. All of the drum majors and color guard captains were marched out onto the field. The crowd responded enthusiastically to seeing the leadership present on the astro- turf. The commentators approached the mikes and their voices boomed over the whole stadium. "Welcome to the 52nd annual Fiesta-val Marching Band and Color Guard Finals. Here today we have schools from all fifty states, and even some from Canada, Mexico, and Puerto Rico. But before the awards, let's give a big hand the band and guard units that made it here huh?" Upon hearing this the audience had a large fit of clapping, whistling and yelling. The announcers moved down the list of bands, calling their scores. Upon hearing the overall scores, each band cheered and was generally crazy. Finally our fated band was named. "General Music...Four Stars! Percussion...Five Stars! Guard...Four Stars! Auxiliary...Five Stars Visual...Five Stars! Overall Rating...FIVE STARS AND A PLATINUM MEDAL!!!" the announcer cheered. Naturally, everyone on the stands went absolutely crazy. Between our group of John, Nick, Dan and the rest there must have been 50 high-fives, hugs and chest butts. Nothing else mattered to them, they had achieved so much since that week in late August and this proved it. "You know," John started, "I guess this is the part where someone says something really memorable, but all I have to say is...I CAN'T REMEMBER MY LEGS!"¹ Erica and Amy burst into laughter.  
  
*Next Day, Hotel*  
  
"Dude, that was so awesome yesterday." Nyguard said as he stuffed his suitcase with his clothes and other personal belongings. "All I can think about is how much school will suck on Monday..." Dan trailed. "But it was worth it right?" Nick asked everybody. "Definitely" everyone in the room chorused back. When everybody was ready, the newly appointed men left the room and loaded the buses. As John sat down behind Yoshiko, he said quietly, "Sempai, you know that boom box the guard had? Well, while I was here I happened to pick up some hide²..." Yoshiko smiled sadly as she heard the all-too-familiar riffs of the passed guitarist blast around her. 'What the heck...' she thought as she joining in romping around and sing the lyrics.  
  
*Afterword*  
  
Well, I hope it'll be more then a word. Heh. Any ways, this was a fun thing to do, and I strongly suggest that if you're not in a marching band, (which raises the question of why you're here) go join one! You never know what can happen in just 6 short months...  
  
¹From HomeStarRunner, homage to my great friends Erica and Amy.  
  
²hide (hee-day) was a ultra famous guitarist and a member of the legendary band X-Japan. He sadly died in 1998. 


End file.
